Orange Cherry Blossoms
by w4nder1ust
Summary: They gave each other the strength to face each day and they were the answer for both of them to look forward to a brighter future. A series of NaruSaku one-shots.
1. Free of Charge

**A/N: Been a while since I've written something, so I decided to start a series of one-shots on my favourite Orange Cherry Blossoms :) Most of them will take place after the timeskip.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Free of Charge<span>

Sakura trudged through Konoha's gates, covered in mud and dirt, and raised a weak hand at Izumo and Kotetsu who in returned waved back. Her first mission as a Jōnin was long and tiring.

"Sakura-chan!" She was suddenly lifted up from the ground and came face to face with a cheery, whiskered face.

Sakura groaned, her head spinning. "_Not_ in the mood, Naruto."

Naruto pouted and set her back down on the ground. "Just wanted to welcome you back home."

Although she felt as if she could just drop and sleep on the ground right there and then, she gave him a tired smile. "Thanks, Naruto."

He grinned at her and swept her off the ground again, with his arm under her legs and the other arm under her neck.

"Wha-"

"You look dead tired, Sakura-chan!"

"Put me down, you idiot!" Her face red as she could hear Izumo and Kotetsu laughing in the background.

"But you look dead tired, Sakura-chan!"

"I get it!"

"I'll take you home like this!"

Sakura blushed even harder. "N-No way! You're not taking me through the town like _this_!" She shrieked and struggled to get free.

"Why not? It's free of charge!"

"_NO!_"

Naruto frowned and began walking. "I don't see what the problem is, Sakura-chan."

"Of course _you _don't! Just, put me down!" She groaned.

"Tell me what the problem is!"

"Figure it out for yourself!"

"You know I can't!"

"TRY!"

"You're dead tired from your first mission as a jounin, and you don't even have to use your legs to get home! What's so bad about this?!"

"What do you think, Baka?! It's _embarrassing_!"

They continued on for the rest of the way, without Sakura even noticing that they were walking straight through the village and all the citizens were laughing at their loud bickering.

"For the last time! _PUT ME DOWN!_"

"Alright, alright!" Naruto grinned and gently set her down in front of her door.

"Finally!" Sakura groaned, and stumbled backwards in surprise when she nearly ran into her front door.

"What the-"

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly pecked her on the cheek and sprinted off before she could knock him out.

"Naru-" She froze as she turned around to the chuckling citizens and turned beet red.

An old woman carrying grocery bags smiled at her. "He's a keeper, you know?"

Sakura stammered and quickly ran inside, slamming the door behind her, her heart racing. And she reached up to touch the kiss he had given her on her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of the many to come! Let me know how it was! :) **


	2. Please?

**A/N: One of the few that are before the timeskip. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2: Please?

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Sakura-chan? I won't ever ask again!" Naruto begged her.

Ino snickered. "Oh come on, Forehead. Just do it!"

Sakura blushed. "No way!"

Tenten smirked. "He's begging on his knees, Sakura!"

"Go away, Naruto!" She hissed.

"Not until you do it!"

Sakura groaned. Here she was, having a nice day with her friends, when Naruto had shown up out of the blue asking her to..._kiss him_. Ino and Tenten burst into laughter when Sakura turned the colour of a tomato.

"Blame Kiba! He's the one who dared me! And I can't back down from a dare!" Naruto protested.

"Go get someone else to kiss you!"

"NO! It has to be you!"

"Can't you just pretend that I kissed you?!"

"NO! Kiba's watching to make sure that you actually kiss me!"

Ino nudged her friend with her elbow. "Come on, Forehead!"

"Shut up, Pig!"

"The sooner you do it, the longer we can go shop!" Tenten sang.

Sakura face-palmed. Some friends.

"F-Fine. Just, leave me alone after this, all right?!"

Naruto whooped and jumped in the air. "Got it!"

She took a deep breath and grabbed his collar and kissed him right on the lips for a full second before pulling back.

Naruto stumbled backwards and fell on his butt, before his face exploded into red.

Ino and Tenten gaped at their friend.

And the silence stretched, before Kiba fell out from a nearby tree, laughing hard. "I-It didn't have to be _on the lips_, S-Sakura!" He managed to get out in between laughs.

It was Sakura's turn for her face to turn scarlet, as Ino and Tenten burst into laughter.

Sakura's eyes turned dark as she glared at Naruto. And he could _swear_ that the air turned colder.

"Na...ru...to…" She ground out, her hands tightening into fists.

Naruto tried scurrying away with his hands. "Now, now, Sakura-chan! No need to get so ma-" He didn't even get to finish as he was thrown straight into the sky by one of her chakra-fueled punches.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know! **


	3. Habit

**A/N: Yeah! Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Habit

It had become something of a habit. She didn't _mean _for it to become a habit...it just..._had_.

It all started that Saturday morning, when Sai approached her, asking if she had seen Naruto.

"No, why?" She stared at him, puzzled.

"I haven't seen him in the past few days." Sai shrugged.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Have you checked Ichiraku?"

Sai rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, Ugly."

Sakura's eye twitched. But she let it pass this time. "I'll go check in on him."

She thought she saw a smirk, but it was gone just as quickly. Sai nodded and left.

* * *

><p>She headed to Naruto's apartment and found him curled up in his bed with a high fever. She gently shook him awake and nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw who it was.<p>

"S-SAKURA-CHAN WHAT ARE_-sneeze-_YOU DOING HERE?"_-sneeze- _

"Sai told me that he hadn't seen you for a couple days, so I came to check up on you." She glanced around his room. "...And it's a good thing I did."

Clothes were strewn everywhere, multiple instant ramen cups thrown in random places, garbage littered the ground and his carton of milk was out on the table and by the smell of it, it had been for a while.

"Haha…" Naruto chuckled nervously. "It's just a small cold...it'll go away in a_-sneeze-_few days."

Sakura glared at him. "You've been sick for a _few days_."

Naruto whimpered under her gaze. She sighed and rolled up her sleeves. "Let's just get you to eat something _good _first."

She left his room and went into the kitchen. "Ramen _is _good!" He shouted behind her.

Sakura searched through his cupboards and found nothing _but _ramen. Ramen here, ramen there, RAMEN EVERYWHERE. She groaned and trudged back to his room to chew his ears off for having nothing but RAMEN.

But when she walked in, he was sound asleep. She sighed and smiled softly and walked out, closing the door behind her and left to buy some ingredients.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to something shaking his shoulder. He looked up at the blurry figure with one barely opened eye. "Huuuh...?"<p>

"Come on! Sit up! I made you soup."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and the image became clear. It was Sakura standing over him with a bowl in her hand.

He groaned and slowly sat up.

Sakura turned red when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She just quickly thrust the bowl into his hands.

"...Eat."

His eyes lit up. "Chicken noodle soup! Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

"Y-Your we-welcome." She stammered and quickly turned around, but not before noticing the sharp planes and abs. _When did he get those?!_

"Sakura-chan? What're you doing?" Came his curious voice.

"N-Nothing! Just drink your soup!"

She heard him slurp up the noodles and drink the soup in an instant.

"Thanks for the food, Sakura-chan! It was really good!"

Sakura picked up the nearest t-shirt on the ground and threw it at him.

"Y-You have to stay warm, Baka!"

Naruto stared at her red face, cocking his head. Before a grin erupted on his face.

"But I'm not cold, Sakura-chan." He stared straight at her, with his sly grin.

Sakura stumbled backwards. _This, this IDIOT! He was making fun of her! _

"W-Wear it, Naruto!"

He kicked his blanket off all the way. "I'm not cold." He said stubbornly.

She growled, her eyes narrowing. "Naruto…"

Naruto stared at her for a moment, his resolve almost breaking, before he burst out in laughter at her bright red face.

Sakura stared at him as he continued laughing. Then she came over and slapped him upside the head.

"OW! Sakura-chaaaan!" He moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sleep off your cold, Baka." She muttered before leaving his apartment and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>And here she was, at his apartment <em>again<em>...just like she had been everyday for the past few months. Just to make sure he was eating right...and stuff.

She unlocked the door with the extra key he had given her and was surprised to find him awake and sitting against the wall in the hallway.

"You're already up?" She said in surprise as she shut the door behind her and removed her shoes. "Wow, I'm impressed. But why are you sitting out he-"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto interrupted her and looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

She stared back, startled. "What?"

"...This..._thing_...that you do. Like coming almost everyday to my house…" Naruto hesitated. "Isn't it something...that _couples _do?" He finished and stared at her, his brow furrowed.

She was baffled. "..._What_?"

"I asked Sai, and he said he read about it in a book somewhere, that it's something that only couples do."

He stood up and came closer. "Sakura-chan...are we…" And closer… "Are we a…" And even closer… "A…

By this time she was backed up against the door, and it was hard to breathe and he was _really _close.

"A...coup-" But she never let him finish as she punched him in the stomach with a chakra-fueled fist and sent him flying and crashing through his living room.

She was trying to catch her breath as she heard Naruto groaned from the other side of the room.

Sakura groaned out loud and held her head in her hands. She hadn't _meant _for it become a habit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Goes Without Saying

Chapter 4: Goes Without Saying

Naruto walked back and forth, muttering incoherent words under his breath and his eyes looking crazed.

Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto, will you sit _down_? You need to rest too, you know."

Naruto had several injuries, now wrapped in bandages as they were all quickly treated by Shizune.

But he made no motion to indicate that he had even heard Shikamaru.

Naruto suddenly sat down against the wall, his head in his hands. "_I _should be in there. Not her. _Not her_." He whispered.

Shikamaru began to stand up, but Ino beat him to it. She sat down beside Naruto and slowly rubbed circles on his back.

"Don't blame yourself. Sakura wouldn't want that." Ino gently spoke.

"I-I got here as fast as I could, but, what if it wasn't fast _enough?_" Naruto moaned and rocked back and forth.

"Just what exactly happened?" Sai asked.

"We...we were ambushed," Naruto began in a hushed tone. "but we were expecting something like this to happen, so we were doing pretty well against them, but…" He hesitated.

"...but…?" Choji pushed, his mouth full of chips.

"One of the shinobi, believe it or not," He laughed humourlessly. "did the same thing as she does, like, how she focuses her chakra into her fist? And he aimed it straight at me…" Naruto squeezed his eyes closed as if he were in pain just by the mere memory of it, "and that was when she pushed me out of the way and...he got her in the chest...It was so close to her heart…" He finished, his voice hoarse. "There was so much blood…"

Ino gripped his shoulder tight and remained silent.

Moments passed in silence, when the doors to the emergency room slid open, and a weary looking Tsunade walked out.

Naruto leapt up, nearly falling again. "Baa-chan! H-How is she…?" His eyes wide with fear.

Tsunade laid her hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft and reassuring smile. "Go in and see for yourself."

He raced in, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Ino let out the breath she had been holding in, and Shikamaru walked over to help her up.

"Thank goodness…" Ino muttered as she nodded her thanks.

"You were all waiting out here?" Tsunade said in surprise.

Sai nodded. "It's just us though. Everyone else is out on missions."

"Well, you guys should go in and see her." Tsunade nodded towards the E.R.

Choji shook his head. "We should give them some space." Then crumpled up the empty bag of chips.

Tsunade chuckled. "Of course. My bad."

* * *

><p>The gentle humming of the multiple machines filled up the room as Naruto slowly walked towards her bed.<p>

He reached her side just as she opened her eyes.

"Naruto…" She smiled weakly, her head was wrapped in bandages and her left arm was in a cast. But he knew the worst of it was hidden underneath her shirt.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "...Sakura-chan…"

She smirked. "Baka, why are you crying?"

He fell to his knees. "Sakura-chan..._why_? Why would you...do that?" His face was twisted in pain.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You _obviously _weren't paying attention, so I had to save your ass of course."

"No you didn't!" He shouted, his hands tightly clenched.

Sakura looked at him with mild surprise. "Why are you so mad? You're fine, I'm fine, what's there to be mad about?"

"You. Are. Not. Fine." He took a deep breath. "And I'm not..._mad_. I just…" He began to pull his hair in frustration. "Don't _ever _do something like that again, kay?" He growled, fiercely wiping away his tears.

She smiled softly. "Wouldn't you have done the same?"

Naruto frowned. "That goes without saying, Sakura-chan."

Her gaze softened, and she reached out to stroke his hair. "...Baka."

And they stayed like that, for what seemed like hours, caught in each other's gazes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UUURGHHHRU I ship them so hard it's becoming unhealthy. **


	5. Long Before

**A/N: NaruSaku shippers unite! Thank you to XxAshishxX, bzgfan2004, wolfmoon30, , ah11, Archangel0, Directions, Kakashi Hatake42, and Tiggernator91 for reviewing, favouriting, and following! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Long Before<span>

They had become accustomed to each other. They fit perfectly into each other's lives now. A day did not go by where they never saw each other. And it became this way without them even knowing.

He had stopped asking her out on dates. She had stopped looking at other guys. Lunch was always spent together at Ichiraku's.

She had stopped seeing him as the noisy, annoying little prankster he once was, and her view of him changed entirely as the years went by. His crush on her slowly turned into something more as the years went by.

When the other was away on a mission, they grew restless and cranky, and once they had returned, they had reverted back to their normal selves again.

They didn't even realize when she suddenly had the extra key to his apartment.

During lunch with all of their friends, they would always sit beside each other. And she would always scold him for eating in such a messy manner and would wipe his mouth. Their friends responded with raised brows and snickers, but never said a word.

Women at the market would always smile at the two when they went down the street, bickering loudly. '_Young love' _they would say wistfully and sigh.

They weren't subtle, that was for sure, but then again, they weren't always crystal clear.

When they had been surrounded and interrogated by their friends, they would burst into laughter and completely deny it. 'Just friends.' They would say. 'Just friends.'

He frequently went over to her parent's place for dinner with her family, and soon every Friday and Sunday night was deemed as the 'Haruno+Uzumaki Family Night'.

Everytime he or she returned from a mission, injured badly, the latter would always be pacing outside the E.R, long before any of their other friends would come.

It had taken months for them to finally admit their true feelings to each other and their friends were baffled they told them, and asked if they were _serious._ That they had just realized their feelings _now._

But they had been together long before they even knew it themselves.


	6. Kids

Chapter 6: Kids

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?" She responded, not removing her eyes from her book as Naruto's head lay comfortably on her lap.

"...How many kids do you want?"

She slowly lowered her emerald eyes down to his cerulean ones and raised a brow. "...What?"

Naruto huffed. "I _said, _how many kids do you want?"

Sakura didn't know why, but a blush came over her cheeks and she quickly looked away. "W-What's up with you all of a s-sudden?" She stammered.

"Nothing much," Came his response. "I was just curious."

She remained quiet for a few moments before answering. "...Three." She said in a quiet voice.

Naruto grinned. "How many boys or girls?"

She hesitated before answering. "One older boy...and two twins. Girls, preferably."

"No way! Me too, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure, Naruto."

"I'm serious!" He sat up and leaned in close so that their noses were almost touching. "I want three kids too! An older boy and two girls!"

She blushed fiercely from his sudden movement. _Too close! _She panicked. "G-Get away from me, Baka!" She then pushed him off the couch with both hands.

He landed with a thump and she heard him groan in pain.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. "You deserved it."

Naruto sat on the ground, silent, before he leaped up, his face bright with an idea.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! I have an idea for two of our kid's names! One of them can be-" But he was cut off as her book was thrown at his face.

"O-O-Our k-k-kids?!" Sakura spluttered, her face impossibly red.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his forehead where the book hit him dead on, then grinned.

"Yeah!" He shouted excitedly, jumping up and down. "Can we name one of them Minato or Kus-" He was cut off harshly again as the big coffee table slammed into his face.

A deafening howl of pain spread out through the entire village and even to the Hokage tower, where Tsunade sat, filling out paperwork after paperwork. She chuckled as a resounding; '_OWW! SAKURA-CHAN!' 'YOU DESERVED THAT ONE TOO, BAKA!' _could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Their kids would be so freaking cute. **


	7. Mission

**A/N: Introducing, one of their kids! **

Chapter 7: Mission

A little girl of just 7 shuffled in, clutching a book to her chest. "Daddy?" She called out hesitantly.

"Hm?" Naruto looked up from the scroll he was studying. "What's up?"

"Will you read me Kaguya Hime?" She asked, timidly.

Naruto smiled. "Sure thing." He stood up and ruffled her long, red hair, which rivaled her grandmother's.

They walked down the hall and into her room, which she shared with her two little twin brothers, whom were only 3, were fast asleep.

The little girl got in her bed, but made enough room for Naruto to slide in as well. They both settled in, and when they were comfortable, he began the story.

"Long, long ago in Japan, there lived a poor woodsman. One day, he was cutting bamboo in a grove when he came upon one stalk of bamboo glowing a bright, golden color. Finding this mysterious, he approached it for a closer look..."

She lay there, quiet, for most of the story. Then she asked a question that stopped him from reading.

"Daddy…" She hesitated, "where's mommy?"

Naruto froze mid sentence.

"I...I miss her…" The little girl's voice began to tremble.

Naruto closed the book and kissed her forehead, bringing the little girl closer.

"Mommy's...away on a mission, Sayuri. You know that."

Sayuri gripped her dad's shirt and hid her face in it. "But I miss her!"

Naruto sighed and hugged her tighter. "...I miss her too…But it helps that you look so much like her, kiddo."

Sayuri stopped crying and looked up at her dad. "I...do?" She sniffed.

Naruto smiled and wiped away her tears. "Sure you do, except for the red hair, of course. And you've got her personality too, when you're mad."

Sayuri giggled and hugged her dad again.

"Want me to continue?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>As he dropped off Sayuri and her twin brothers off at Ino's, like he did every morning, he slowly headed towards the Hokage tower.<p>

Naruto collapsed in his chair, and put his head into his hands, recalling the previous night.

Sayuri was beginning to ask for her mom frequently, and the only answer he had for her was that she was away on a long mission. How...just _how _were you supposed to explain the prospect of death to a seven year old? That her mommy was never going to come back from her 'mission.'

"_Ino! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto ran over to Ino who was just about to fall on her knees, and took the bloody body from her back and tried hard to ignore his wife's missing limbs. _

"_T-Too...strong…" Ino gasped, then immediately lost consciousness, but not before Shikamaru caught her in his arms, his eyes shocked at the state his wife was in. _

_Naruto sat down, his wife in his arms and pushed her hair out of her sweaty forehead. "Nonononononono…" He mumbled. "Stay with me, Sakura-chan. Stay with me!" _

_Sakura smiled up at him, a trail of blood coming from her mouth. _

"_Take...care of...our kids…" She whispered. _

His chest hurt when he began to think about it and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Oi! Gaki!" The doors were thrown open, and a busty, blonde woman stomped in, "Did you finish the paperwork?" She barked, but froze when she saw Naruto hastily wiping away tears.

Tsunade blinked. "Are...are you..._crying_?"

Naruto growled. "Hell no!"

Tsunade smirked and held out her arms. "Does the Hokage need a hug?" She cooed, tauntingly.

"Baa-chan!"

She snickered and lowered her arms, even in her 70s, she was still the same as she had always been, and she _still _refused to remove her Henge to look her actual age.

"So, what's wrong?"

Naruto slammed his head into his desk. "Sayuri asked about Sakura...again." He mumbled.

Tsunade's eyes darkened and she sighed. "Ah…" She sat on his desk and crossed her arms. "Are you thinking about telling her the _truth, _anytime soon?"

"I don't knowwwwww…" He moaned.

"How about...I don't know, just..._trying._"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I need to go see her again."

Tsunade laid a hand on his shoulder. "Go. I can watch the office for a couple hours."

Naruto grinned. "You're the best, Baa-chan!" And jumped out the window.

She sighed. "Don't I know it."

* * *

><p>He slowly approached her grave with a bundle of flowers in his hands.<p>

"Hey, Sakura-chan…" He smiled sadly and gently placed the flowers down.

"Remember when I asked you how many kids you wanted…? And you said you wanted one older son, and two younger, twin girls?" Naruto smiled wistfully, "Isn't it funny how we got one older daughter, and two younger, twin boys?" He half-heartedly chuckled.

"Sayuri's growing up so fast, and she looks so much like you, it-it hurts…"

He could almost hear her whispering; '_Scratch the red hair, though.' _

Naruto laughed aloud, wiping away the tears that were falling. "Scratch the red hair, though…" He smiled softly.

"And Minato looks so much like dad...while Keiichi has your pink hair." He chuckled, "He loves it though, which is great."

He smiled up at the blue sky. "I think I'll tell Sayuri tonight, but I'll wait a bit before telling the boys. I'll see you soon, Sakura-chan...and I'll bring Sayu next time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AUUUGHH, the feeeeelss, the next one won't be depressing, I promise! **


	8. Uzumaki Household

**A/N: Annnnnd here are the kids! In a much better context this time:) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Uzumaki Household<span>

"Muuuuuuuum! I'm going out!" Sayuri yelled as she came down the stairs.

Sakura appeared, wearing her apron and a frown. "Uh, no. You're not."

"What?! Why?"

"And where exactly are you planning on going?"

"...Just..._out_."

"With?"

Sayuri groaned. "Friends, Mom!"

"Who?"

"Her boooooyfriend~" Minato and Keiichi sang, without looking up from the book they were both reading.

Sayuri blushed and turned to look at her brothers. "Mina! Kei! Be quiet!" She hissed.

"_Boyfriend?_" Sakura's face lit up.

"_BOYFRIEND_?" Naruto echoed from the other room.

Sayuri slapped her forehead with her hand. "Great." She muttered. "_Dad, _heard." She glared at her brothers who simply snickered.

Naruto came storming in. "BOYFRIEND?" His voice thundered.

"Dad!"

"What's this about a boyfriend, Sayu?" Sakura was ecstatic.

"WHO IS IT?" Naruto roared at the same time.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!" Sayuri moaned.

"She does too!" Minato and Keiichi said at the same time.

"Who is it?!" Naruto and Sakura asked, one completely giddy, while the other was fuming.

Sayuri sent daggers at her brothers, daring them to speak.

"Some guy named Shinta." Minato said while Keiichi disappeared into giggles.

Sakura blinked.

Naruto blinked.

"Who?"

Sayuri groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Who's kid is he?" Naruto frowned and crossed his arms.

"Never heard of a Shinta…" Sakura muttered.

"He's just some guy from my graduating class! And Mei, Chiyo and Shiki will be there too! So can I _please _go now?"

"No!" Naruto barked. "I wanna meet this...'Shinta'."

Sayuri paled. "No way, Dad!"

"Any guy who dates my daughter needs to meet with _me _first. Who doesn't know that?"

"I agree. Your mom...needs to meet this...'Shinta'." Sakura said with an evil glint.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. "...Why not Shikamaru's kid? Or Neji's kid?"

"Daaaad…."

"Your daddy, by the way who is also HOKAGE, actually _approves _of them. I don't even know this Shinta guy!"

Sayuri threw her hands up in frustration. "I give up!"

"Even _Kakashi's _kid would be better than this guy!"

"WHAT?!" Sayuri gaped at him. "Obito-niichan's six years older than me! And he already has a girlfriend!"

Sakura frowned. "That's a shame...He's such a handsome boy, taking after his father…" She pouted.

Sayuri stared at her mother, her jaw moving up and down, but no words coming out.

"_WHAT? _Sakura-chan!" Naruto's face was horrified. "Did you just...say that...Kakashi was..._handsome?_"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And if I did?"

Naruto stumbled back, hand on his heart, a hurt expression on his face.

"A-And...what about me?"

Sayuri sighed, something like this was a daily occurrence in the Uzumaki household.

Sakura stared at him with calculating eyes. "You? You're just...cute. I guess." She crossed her arms and turned around.

"That just won't do." Naruto growled and went behind his wife and put his arms around her, trapping her in his embrace. She shrieked in surprise and slapped his arm, demanding him to let her go.

"Take it back!"

"L-Let go, Baka!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes and made her escape, already 15 minutes late, while Minato and Keiichi sighed and returned to their book, trying to ignore their still childish parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For just for those who were wondering, here are the kid's ages:**

**-Sayuri (14)**

**-Minato, Keiichi (10)**


	9. Uzumaki Household: Part 2

Chapter 9: Uzumaki Household Part 2

"Come on..." Sayuri sighed and opened the door.

Shinta took a deep breath. He was _ready _for this. He had finally manned up enough to confess his feelings to Sayuri, and she had actually said _yes_ to being his girlfriend! She was the smartest and prettiest girl in his graduating class. Therefore, he could _totally_ handle her Hokage father and her fearsome mother whom he had heard terrifying stories about when she was mad.

"Pardon my intrusion…" He muttered and removed his shoes.

Shinta gasped and stumbled backwards when a wave of killer intent slammed into him. He stood there, frozen, trying to breathe.

"Shinta…? What's wrong?" Sayuri looked at him, worried.

He stood, unable to respond. Then it clicked. Sayuri spun around, "DAD! _KNOCK IT OFF!_"

A 'tch' could be heard from the living room, and Shinta fell to the ground, the intense wave now gone. She helped him up with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Shinta!"

He merely shook his head, still having trouble breathing.

"I-It's fine." Shinta managed to choke out.

Sayuri nodded. "Let's go." She then took his hand and led him into the living room.

They were greeted by quite the sight. The Hokage, in all his glory, was standing, arms crossed, with both of his sons on either side with fierce expressions on their faces.

"SO," Naruto barked. "_This, _is Shinta?" He glared at the boy, who immediately withered under his gaze.

Naruto smirked. _Wimp. He'd have no trouble getting rid of him and pushing Sayu towards Shiki. _

Sayuri groaned. "Dad!"

He grinned at his daughter. "Hey, kiddo."

"Mooom! Make him stop!"

"Hmm?" Sakura was sitting on the couch, admiring Naruto with her cheek resting on her palm.

"Your dad looks good doing that though." Sakura smiled at her daughter. Sayuri face-palmed.

Her mother laughed, "I'm sorry!" And she gathered Sayuri in her arms for a hug, then turned to smile at Shinta. But he shivered, for the smile did not reach her eyes.

"So…" Sakura let the silence stretch. "You're Shinta-kun? Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura, Sayu's mom." And extended her hand out towards him.

Shinta hesitated when he saw Naruto's grin widen, but soon extended his own hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Fujiwara Sh-" He was cut off when Sakura gripped his hand, _hard_. "-inta" He whimpered.

"Pleasure, Shinta-kun." Sakura smiled, a glint in her eyes and let go. She then gestured to the two boys standing beside Naruto.

"And these two are…"

"MINATO!"

"KEIICHI!"

They both barked and glared at Shinta.

"N-Nice to meet you guys…"

Sayuri sighed and put her long hair up in a ponytail. It was going to be a loooong evening.

"Sit down, you two!"

Shinta was grateful for the offer because his legs were trembling so hard.

But three knocks at the door stopped them all.

"Now who could that be?" Sakura mused out loud, before sending her boys to get the door. They ran, stumbling over their feet and opened the door.

"SHIKI-NIICHAN!" They both shouted from the hallway.

"_Oof!_"

Nara Shiki came into the living room, seconds later, with Minato stuck on his back and Keiichi clinging to his leg.

"Shi-kun!" Sakura went over and hugged her practical nephew while Naruto clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey all," Shiki grinned, "hope I'm not intruding. Oh hey Shinta, Sayu-chan."

Shinta glared at the boy while Sayuri simply raised a hand, her cheek resting on her hand, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Shinta _hated _Nara Shiki with a _passion. _He was the boy who had graduated with flying colours and _all _the girls fawned over the Nara. He was cool, calm, collected, and easy-going. _Everyone_ liked the boy. Except for Shinta. Shinta was always wary of the boy, worried that he might one day steal Sayuri from him, because the two went back a long way and...well...they were perfect for each other.

"Not at all," Naruto grinned. "Sayu was just introducing us to her _boyfriend._"

Shiki raised a brow and grinned, showing his perfect, white teeth. "_Boyfriend?_"

"Yes, her _boyfriend_." Sakura smiled. "Sit down with us, Shiki."

They all sat down and stayed in silence for a while. Before Naruto broke the silence again; "Sayu, tell me again, what's so bad about Shiki?"

Sayuri turned red. "_DAD." _She hissed through her teeth while Shinta stared at the Hokage.

Shiki stared at his uncle. "What?"

Sakura punched Naruto's arm. "Oh, he means nothing."

"_OW! _Sakura-chan!"

You mean _nothing,_ right, Hokage-sama?"

"Uh, yeah. If we're done here, we're gonna go hang in my room. Let's go, Shinta." She stood up and grabbed the confused boy's hand, then turned to look at Shiki. "Coming, Shiki?" She called over her parent's gradually growing voices.

Shiki grinned and jumped up. "You bet."

Shinta inwardly groaned. Great.

Naruto and Sakura remained downstairs bickering as they always used to when they were younger, with Naruto eventually shutting her up with a kiss to the mouth. And that's when Minato and Keiichi would pretend to gag and escape to go play with their toys, far away from their still-madly-in-love parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Could _t__otally _imagine their family acting like this if, I'm sorry, _when _NaruSaku actually happens, so I wrote it out! **


	10. NOT the Right One

Chapter 10:

Ino squinted through the rain to peer at the strangely familiar figure sitting on the bench, absolutely soaked. Then gasped. "Forehead?" She quickly raced over as Sakura raised her head to stare at her friend.

"Ah...Ino?" Sakura's voice was hoarse, and her eyes were swollen.

Ino rapidly shrugged her coat off and placed it around Sakura, and putting her arm around her shoulders. "Come on." She said, grimly, and guided her friend back to her house.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on her friend's carpeted floor, with a dazed look.<p>

Ino returned with a change of clothes and helped her friend change. Once they were done, she brought up a tub of ice cream and sat across from Sakura.

"What the hell happened, Forehead?"

"Uhm...well…" Sakura hesitated, "Daisuke and I broke up."

Ino gaped at her. "What?! Why?"

Daisuke was a new intern at the hospital, and they had immediately hit it off the first time they met. He strangely looked a lot like Sasuke, but had a _much _better personality, and he actually made _jokes_.

While they shared coffee together at the cafeteria during lunch, they found out they had so much in common, and when he asked her out for dinner later on, she found herself immediately saying 'yes' without even thinking about it.

It had been going steady for almost four weeks...when _that_ happened.

"Well, I found him with another girl. That's why." She said curtly.

Ino groaned. "That _asshole!_ I _told you_ that I felt something bad with the guy!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

They hadn't even been going out for a whole month yet, but she had taken it harshly when she found him with the other girl. He _was _her first boyfriend. And not to mention...her first kiss as well.

Ino cracked her knuckles, a glint in her eye. "That's it. First thing tomorrow, I'm sending him _straight _to the hospital, that lying, stinking son of a bi-"

"Ino!" Sakura laughed, cutting her friend off. "It's fine! Leave it alone."

Ino stared at her friend, wondering if she was joking.

"And how about you, Pig?" Sakura wiggled her eyebrows. "How's it going with Shikamaru?"

Ino blushed and spluttered. "I-It's going _fine_. Thank you very much."

Sakura nudged her friend with her elbow. "_Come on_, Ino. Why are you so shy? Spill it out, sister!"

They spent the entire night gossiping about other available guys and about Ino's almost-serious-relationship with Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Sakura covered her mouth as let out a big yawn and tears formed in her eyes.<p>

Ugh, she _so _regretted staying up the whole night.

"...kura-chan!"

"...akura-chan!"

Sakura groaned.

"..._SAKURA-CHAN!" _

Naruto came barreling through the hospital ward straight to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed and hit his arm with her clipboard. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't run in the hospital! Or_ yell _for that matter!"

"Okay, okay, okay, but first," He grabbed her shoulders. "Is it true?! About Daisuke?!"

Sakura stared at him. "..._How_ did you find out?"

"Ino told me! Is it true?! He…" His voice went down to a whisper, "cheated on you?" Naruto's eyes were furious.

Sakura slapped her forehead. _Dammit, Pig! _

She sighed as Naruto impatiently shook her shoulders. "Yes! Yes it's true. Now leave me alone! I'm working!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, then he simply popped out of existence.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wha-"

_A shadow clone?! _

Outside the hospital, a loud commotion could be heard. Sakura shook her head slowly. _No...he couldn't have…_

"GIT HIM, NARUTO!" Cheered Ino's loud voice, followed by Tenten's whoop.

Sakura groaned and threw down her clipboard and raced outside.

All her friends were gathered outside in circle. Shikamaru was kneeling down and performing his Kagemane no Jutsu on Daisuke, as Naruto then proceeded to send high into the sky with a punch. And all of her friends were cheering.

"_NARUTO!_"

His victorious face paled as he saw her storming towards him.

An 'oh shit', echoed throughout her friends as they moved aside to make way for her.

"I-uh-took care of him for you, S-Sakura-chan!" He stammered as he slowly backed up.

She raised her hand and he flinched away, but instead of slapping him, she gently placed it on the side of his face.

"...Baka." She said with a teary face.

All of their friends let out the breath they were holding and smirked at the two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Naruto's the _MAAAN_, _HER MAAAN_**


	11. Birthday

**A/N: Longest one-shot so far! Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Birthday<span>

"Choji! Slow down!" Ino scolded the Akimichi who was stuffing pieces of meat into his mouth relentlessly. "Save some for Naruto!"

Kiba frowned. "Speaking of which, where _is _the birthday boy anyway?"

"Still in the washroom." Shikamaru spoke.

"Just _how_ long does it take to go to the washroom?" Sai wondered.

Kiba snorted. "He's probably taking a cr-" He froze at the intense glares all the girls were sending him and cleared his throat, sweat dripping down his brow. "-taking a really long time to wash his hands."

"A-Ano," All eyes turned to the shy Hyuuga, who immediately blushed under all the attention. "I-I saw N-Naruto-kun leave the w-washroom and g-go outside not t-too long ago…"

Tenten frowned. "Outside? Why would he go outside?"

"He can't have left already. Because we just got here." Shino spoke from his hood.

"I-I can go check o-on hi-" Hinata tried to stand, before Sakura stood up before her and left the table wordlessly.

Ino snickered. "His girlfriend will bring him back."

Hinata slowly sat back down, her blush deepening, and her eyes slightly stinging. Kiba noticed and nudged his teammate with his shoulder.

"Have some meat, Hinata!" He grinned and place a large amount on her plate.

"K-Kiba-kun! That's t-too much!" Hinata stammered.

Kiba waved his hand. "Nah! You'll be fine."

"Taking care of _your_ girlfriend, Kiba?" Kiba jerked his head around to find them all staring at them. Tenten wiggled her eyebrows at them.

Kiba turned all kinds of different shades of red while Hinata's eyes widened.

"W-What?! N-NO!"

"Awww! You two are adorable!" Ino cooed, clapping her hands together.

"Kiba." Neji's eyes flashed dangerously. "You are interested in Hinata-sama?"

"S-STOP IT!"

"Yosh! Let's also celebrate this night for the new couple!" Lee shouted and raised his piece of meat.

They all burst out laughing at the scarlet faces of the two shinobi who refused to meet the other's eyes.

* * *

><p>She found him sitting on a bench, staring up at the night sky, and she sat down next to him.<p>

"Sakura-chan?" He said in surprise. "What are you doing out here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Baka. The question is, what are _you _doing out here? You're missing your own party!"

"Oh...yeah. I...I just…" He hesitated.

"What is it?"

"My...my mom...and dad. I don't feel like I should be celebrating." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

Sakura's face fell. Of course...His birthday was not only a time of celebration...but also a time of mourning.

"Oh Naruto…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head. "Tou-chan and Kaa-chan...they gave their lives up for me. For the village. And I'm so _proud _to be their son. To be _Uzumaki Naruto._" He gave her a weak smile.

"But…" His smile faded. "I...I wish they hadn't." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. "I know I shouldn't...cos they saved the village and everything...but...when I think about just..._how different _my life could have been...I...can't help it." He said, frustration seeping into his voice.

Sakura hugged Naruto from the side, squeezing hard. "It's okay to wish for that, you know...It's totally fine, Naruto…" She whispered.

"I wouldn't have been so..._alone." _His voice trembled.

Sakura's lips began to tremble and she gently turned Naruto's face to face her own. "True...you were alone for a long time, Naruto...but you soon found friends didn't you?"

Naruto stared at her, tears falling from his eyes.

"You have so many people that you can trust and count on...and there are so many people who are trusting and believing in you, right?" She took his hand and leaned back, staring up into the sky.

"Even though, some of those people are...gone, they're still watching over you. And they always will be. Just like your parents. Am I wrong?" Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto wiped away his tears and returned the smile. "Thanks...Sakura-chan. You always know what to say."

Sakura scoffed and leaned against his shoulder. "Of course I do. Just who do you think I am?"

* * *

><p>"Stop <em>shoving! <em>And _be quiet!_" Ino hissed and stabbed Kiba in the side with her elbow.

"_OW!_"

"_Shut up, Kiba!_" Multiple voices hissed.

"Jeez. You're all ganging up on me!" Kiba moaned.

"Cause _you won't be quiet!_" Shikamaru growled.

"I-I'm not blaming you, K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata whispered, a light blush on her face.

"...Thanks, Hinata."

"Awwww!" Ino and Tenten cooed.

"Will _you two_ be quiet?" Neji seethed.

"Oh hush, Nej."

"Uh...I don't think we can all fit behind these bushes, guys…" Choji complained.

"Aw! Look, Ten! She's hugging him now!" Ino grinned, nudging her friend.

"Aww!"

"But _what _are Naruto-kun and Sakura-san talking about?" Lee whispered.

Ino frowned, straining to hear. "I can't hear them, should we get closer?"

"NO! They're going to catch us!" Kiba growled.

"_Stop shouting!_" They all yelled at the Inuzuka.

"YOU guys need to stop shouting!" He yelled back.

Then they froze at the sound of knuckles cracking.

"Just _what _exactly are you all doing out here?" Sakura smiled coldly at them all, with Naruto gesturing at them all to _get the hell out of there. _

"Uhh…"

"F-Forehead!"

"...Shit."

"...My bugs can stall her."

"...Can we just go back and eat the meat?

"...A-Ano…"

"Hello, Ugly."

"...Tch, how troublesome."

"S-Sakura-san! H-How radiant you look in the moonlight!"

"_What_ did I tell you, Tenten?"

"_HUSH, _Nej. Just...hush."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sakura's the _ONE _for him:))  
><strong>

**And I would like to give special thanks to deedee2034, CherryBlossom060501, onepieceloverforever, tymonkey15, narutouchihasenju4185, chriscolossus, tonyblu, Shortfall, mendezgonzalezfrank and Jorgeuzumaki for reviewing, favouriting and following! You guys made my day:) **


	12. Meant To Be

Chapter 12: Meant To Be

Ino walked over to Sakura's hospital room, slamming the door open.

"F-Forehead," Ino panted, "I-I'm finished!" She said as Shikamaru walked in slowly, carrying a bundle and staring at it with a dazed look on his face.

Sakura turned to look at her friend and smiled wearily. "Same here, Pig."

Naruto was standing beside the bed in his Hokage robe, holding a little bundle and cooing softly, a soft expression on his face.

Sakura scooted over on her bed and Ino came and collapsed beside her.

"That...was _terrible._" Ino gasped, while Sakura simply nodded wordlessly in agreement.

"...Boy or girl?" Ino said after a moment of silence, they had both chosen to not know the gender until the babies were born.

"Girl," Sakura laughed. "you?"

Ino smirked, knowing of Sakura's plans to have an older boy. "Boy. Hah."

"Tch." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Time?"

"10:32 AM. You?"

Sakura stared at her best friend before bursting into laughter. Ino scrunched her brow in confusion. "What?"

"10:32 AM!"

A wide grin split Ino's face before she also burst into laughter.

Naruto came over and gently set their baby in Sakura's arms. "Looks like little Sayuri-chan wants her mommy." He grinned.

Sayuri stared up at Ino with her big emerald eyes from Sakura's arms.

"Sayuri-chan, this is Ino-Pig, she's going to be your aunty!" Sakura smiled.

"Awww!" Ino cooed, "She's adorable!"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Of course she is! She was made by us!" Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled down at Sayuri. "We make great babies, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned while Sakura blushed and gently slapped his arm.

Ino held her arms out towards Shikamaru. "Mommy wants to see Shiki-kun!"

Shikamaru came over and set the little bundle in Ino's arms and kissed her forehead. "That was troublesome." He muttered against her brow.

Ino glared at him. "And just _who _do you think had to go through that troublesome time?"

Naruto and Sakura laughed out loud, waking both the babies up, who began to cry at the same time.

"Ne, Forehead, I think Sayuri-chan and Shiki-kun are meant for each other." Ino grinned.

Sakura smirked. "Of course they are."

Ino raised her crying baby up to Sayuri. "Shiki-kun! This is Sakura, also known as Forehead, she's gonna be your aunty! And this is Sayuri-chan, she'll be like your twin sister, okay?"

Shiki immediately stopped crying and stared straight at Sayuri, who stared right back.

Sakura laughed. "They _are _meant for each other!"

Naruto frowned. "As long as Shiki-kun isn't as _lazy _as Shikamaru is, I'll be fine with it."

Sakura and Ino laughed.

Shikamaru sighed. "Lazy kids are too _troublesome." __  
><em>

Ino glared at him. "_Exactly _why our kid can't be like you!"

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, Ino. I'm pretty sure your genes will win this one. After all, Shikamaru's will be too lazy to fight back."

Ino burst into laughter.

Naruto grinned. "Amen to _that_."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth were quirked up. "...Tch."

A sudden loud thundering came from outside the room and they all looked up in alarm when the door burst open.

"SAKURA!"

"INO!"

Sakura and Ino's mothers both screeched as they came rushing in, followed by swarms of people.

Sayuri and Shiki immediately burst into tears, wailing loudly.

Sakura and Ino groaned.

"_MOM!" _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know?:)**


	13. Mornings In the Uzumaki Household

Chapter 13: Mornings In the Uzumaki Household

"_MISSION TIME! _" Naruto shouted as he slammed the door to his 14 year-old daughter's room open.

Sayuri groaned and shoved her face into her pillow.

"SAYU! Up and at 'em! Get ready for your mission!" Naruto grinned.

"Is that any way for the Hokage to act?" She grumbled from her pillow.

"Today it is! Just like every other morning!" He threw her blanket off, ignoring her shouts of protests and flung his daughter on his shoulder.

"_DAD! _Put me down!" She screamed, although she was laughing.

"Let's go wake up your brothers!" And he left the room to go to the room directly across from hers, where her nine-year old twin brothers were fast asleep in the same bed.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Keii crept into Mina's bed _again_?"

Naruto smirked. "_ACADEMY TIME!_" Naruto roared as he yanked their blanket's off and he threw a groaning Minato over his shoulder and a mumbling Keiichi under his arm.

He ran downstairs and deposited them in their rightful seats at the table, where there were plates of pancakes stashed on them.

Naruto winked at them. "I'm gonna go wake your mom up." Then ran back upstairs.

"Goodluck!" They all called after him.

* * *

><p>Naruto gently opened the door and winced when it creaked.<p>

The room was filled with the gentle snores of his wife as she lay, nearly taking up the entire bed.

"Sakura-chaaaan..." He whispered as he shook her shoulder and gulped. Fearing for his life.

"Sakura-chan..." He shook more insistently.

Sakura groaned and opened one eye. And he took a step back from the flames in her emerald eye.

She smiled at him, but he shivered, it was _not _a smile of warmth. "Naruto..._honey_. What...did I say about waking me up?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh..." He hesitated. "To...never wake you up before you actually wake up...? Or...something..."

Sakura nodded her approval. "Good job. So...why am I up?" She growled.

"Uh...it's time for Sayu to go on her mission and the twins to go to school...and almost time for work...?" He laughed nervously.

She opened her other eye and sent daggers at him.

"_Listen up_, _Rokudaime Hokage-sama_," She hissed dangerously and yanked his collar to bring him down to her level. "Tsunade-sama kept me at the hospital until _3 am. _I am in _no mood_ to wake up before 9. _GOT IT?_" Her eyes were murderous.

He nodded his head frantically, straining to get away. The fearsome Rokudaime Hokage was reduced to nothing in front of his angry wife.

"So, tell me, Hokage-sama..._What time is it?"_

"Uhm...8:15?" He squeaked out.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and sighed, running a hand through her long pink hair. Then, she pulled him into the bed and snuggled up against him.

"Shut up and let me sleep for 10 more minutes." She mumbled and fell right back to sleep against his chest.

Naruto's heart was pounding, his eyes wide. _What the hell was that about?!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANKS TO Itselly, Shadowwitch042190, The Great Unknown89, nico2883, hohos6, MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria for either the review, favourite or follow!**


	14. Ring

**A/N: I think this one was my favourite to write:) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Ring<span>

Naruto groaned and pulled his hair in frustration. "_HOW DO I DO IT?!" _

"Just ask her, you idiot." Shikamaru muttered taking a drag from his cigarette.

"How did _you_ do it?"

"I _asked _her."

"Probably in the most _boring _way possible." Naruto mumbled.

Kiba cracked up. "That's true!"

"It was troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"You'll be fine, Naruto-kun! Sakura-san will most definitely say yes!"

"If only I had your confidence, Lee." Naruto moaned, resting his head on the table.

"Did you already buy a ring?" Shikamaru asked, his cigarette dangling from his lips.

"...Shit."

Kiba sighed. "You _idiot." _

"You still have time, Naruto-kun! After all, you're planning on doing it tomorrow!"

"Knowing Naruto, he may still forget." Shino stated from his hood.

"Shut up, Shino." Naruto growled. "I won't forget!"

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed. "Alright, spit it out, what's up with you?"<p>

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"You've been restless _all _evening." She frowned. They had just finished dinner at a restaurant, _not _Ichiraku's for once, and surprisingly, Naruto had been the one to suggest going to the restaurant. Now they were sitting on a bench on top of the Hokage monuments, watching the village's twinkling lights in the night.

"Oh, I-I have?" Naruto laughed nervously, his knee bouncing up and down, as it had been for the past 10 minutes.

She grabbed his knee, stopping it. "_Yes_. You have."

He smiled weakly at her. _Kami, help me._ Then took a deep breath and got to his feet. He turned and offered his hand out to her.

"Dance with me, Sakura-chan."

She stared at him. "...W...hat?"

"Please?"

She scoffed. "There's no music, Baka."

Naruto shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

She sighed and stood up, grabbing his hand. "Fine." She muttered, slightly blushing.

He held her waist close as she put her arms around his neck and they swayed back and forth in silence.

"What's up with the dancing all of a sudden?" She furrowed her brow.

"...To practice."

"...For…?"

"The Bride and Groom dance."

Sakura nodded. "Oh."

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

She frowned and stepped back "Wait, _what_?"

Naruto pulled her back again. "You heard me," He breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her back. "the Bride and Groom dance."

She blushed. "W-What are you saying…?"

"Marry me, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>Ino fiercely shook Tenten. "<em>He asked her to marry him!" <em>She nearly screamed. "I _knew _it was a good thing to follow them!" She said giddily.

Tenten grabbed her friends arms, stopping her, her head spinning. "Okay, okay! Calm down!"

"_HOW CAN I CA-" _Tenten slapped her hand over Ino's mouth.

"Be _quiet_!" Tenten hissed, an alarmed look on her face. "Sakura is _not _going to let us live this time!"

Ino's eyes were wide and she nodded against Tenten's hand.

* * *

><p>Sakura eyes widened and she froze. <em><br>_

..._Marry?_

Naruto frowned when he felt her stiffen and leaned back to look at her.

"...Sakura-chan?"

She placed her hand on his head and pushed him down to one knee.

"Again, and _properly_." A light blush coated her features.

He smiled. "Haruno Sakura...I _swear _that I will protect you for the rest of your life. I _swear _that I will love you for the rest of your life. We've known each other for practically our entire lives, and I can't _wait _to get to know you even _more _for the rest of our lives...so, will you marry me?" He finished, a silly grin on his face.

She smiled down at him, tears forming. "...Yes."

If it was even possible, his grin widened and he jumped up and raised Sakura into the air. "Mrs. _Uzumaki _Sakura."

Sakura blushed shyly. "Not yet, idiot…"

He laughed and lowered her down to kiss her, she set her hands around his neck and closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>They walked back down the stairs to the village, holding hands. But something had occurred to Sakura and she frowned and abruptly stopped.<p>

Naruto turned back to look at her. "What's wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Ring."

He raised a brow. "Ring…?" His eyes widened. "..._Oh shit._"

She stared at him. _Unbelievable_.

"'Oh shit' is _right_, Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "I can't believe you proposed to me _without a ring!_" She shouted at his face.

He took a step back and hastily summoned a clone who sprinted back to his place.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan…" He held his hands up. "My clone's just gone to get it from my place!"

Sakura threw her hands up in frustration. "Forget it!" She snapped and stalked away.

Naruto groaned. He _couldn't _believe that he had left the damn thing at home!

"S-Sakura-chan! Wait!" He ran after her. "I'll do it again! I won't screw up this time, I promise!"

* * *

><p>Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes from behind a house.<p>

"Typical." Tenten sighed.

Ino shrugged. "He _is _Konoha's most knuckle headed ninja."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Typical of Naruto, wouldn't you say? ;)**


	15. Ring Part 2

Chapter 15: Ring Part 2

The next day, the first thing Ino did, was scream at the glittering band on Sakura's fourth finger.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "How the _hell _can she see from that far away?!" Ino was nearly _fifty feet _away from her.

Beside her, Hinata giggled while Tenten burst out laughing. "T-That's our Yamanaka Ino." Tenten's voice shook as she _prayed _that Ino wouldn't accidentally let Sakura know that they were watching last night.

Ino sprinted through, evading or pushing through the civilians, and once she reached them, she tackled Sakura in a bone-crushing hug.

"_FOREHEAD!" _She squealed.

"I-Ino-san! I don't S-Sakura-san can breathe…!" Hinata glanced worriedly at the pink kunoichi, who was turning slightly blue in the face.

"P-Pig..!" Sakura choked out. "I-I can't..._breathe!" _

Ino finally let go, with tears in her eyes, as Sakura was hunched over, coughing.

"Ino-san, w-why are you c-crying?" Hinata was bewildered.

"F-Forehead's getting married!" She bawled.

Sakura straightened up and scoffed. "_So are you. _Come on, Ino-Pig. I'll tell you everything. Barbeque for lunch, you guys?" She turned to look at her other friends who nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"...And I asked him where the ring was, and <em>he had forgotten it." <em>Sakura seethed, feeling her rage from last night come back swiftly.

They all burst out laughing.

"Typical!" Ino grinned.

Tenten shook her head, smiling. "He lives up to the name of 'Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja' pretty well."

"Forehead! Let's get married on the same day!" Ino said excitedly.

Sakura scoffed. "_As if._ You'll just steal the spotlight, Pig."

Ino rolled her eyes. "That's highly unlikely, _Forehead._"

Ino turned to her other friends and smirked. "You two should get engaged and married the day after ours!"

Tenten and Hinata both blushed and did not respond.

"Soooooo, how's it going with Kiba, Hinata?" Sakura asked, a glint in her eyes.

"...G-Good...thank y-you…" Hinata refused to look at her friend, her cheeks rosy.

"Great! Then go get engaged!" Ino cheered.

Hinata turned _scarlet _and went back to her old habit of pressing her index fingers together.

Ino snickered and turned to the other kunoichi.

"And _you, _Tenny?" Ino wiggled her eyebrows "How _is _the Hyuuga?"

Tenten scoffed. "Same as always, and we _just started. _So lay off! Just get your own wedding finished first."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Just started as in, _ALMOST A YEAR AGO._"

"...Whatever!"

"W-When are you p-planning on getting m-married, Sakura-san, Ino-san?" Hinata stammered, her blush still lingering.

Sakura shrugged. "No clue. But Naruto wants to do it as fast as possible."

Tenten snickered and Sakura elbowed her friend with a blush on her cheeks.

Ino sighed. "And mine's the exact opposite. He's _too lazy _to do anything! How am I going to deal with him for the rest of my life?" She groaned, slamming her head down on the table. "_Why _did I even say _yes _in the first place?" She moaned. _  
><em>

"If you love him, and he loves you, that's enough, Ino-Pig." Sakura smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So many people to give thanks to! You guys are _amazing_. So, thank you to: The Whirlwind Jinchuriki, EstahLT, Blueflower29, Gannicus, Pieface18, beckbauer, AlphaVirginis, anusha00zoa , bedpostmonster, edochan68, DrakesoftheNorth, narbig100, for either your kind words, or for favouriting/following! I really appreciate it:)))**


	16. Pregnant

Chapter 16: Pregnant

Sakura slammed the door to the Hokage's office open, her face a stormy rage.

Naruto and Tsunade jumped in surprise then relaxed when they saw who it was.

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, you could have _knocked._"

Naruto gave her a toothy grin and waved. "Sakura-chan! Did you miss me?"

Sakura ground her teeth together, and stabbed a finger at him. "_You._ You're coming with me." She growled and came over and yanked him out of his seat and dragged him out of the office.

Tsunade blinked as the future Rokudaime Hokage was stolen before her eyes in a split second.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Where are we-"<p>

"_Shut it._"

"...H-Hai."

Naruto began to sweat, frantically trying to remember if he had done anything wrong.

Sakura dragged him up to the rooftop of the Hokage Tower and made him sit down. Naruto looked at her, a worried look on her face, as she ran a hand through her long hair.

The silence stretched, then Sakura sat across from him, looking over the village. Until she spoke, and _that _changed his life..._forever_.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Naruto blinked. Then blinked again.

Sakura frowned at him. "Did you hear me?"

Naruto gave a mute nod, his eyes wide.

She raised a brow. "...No...response to that?"

"We're...going to have...kids?" He asked hesitantly.

Sakura slowly nodded and stared at him expectantly. Until a wide grin split across his face, and he jumped up and a gave loud whoop.

"We're going to have kids?!"

Sakura gave a small smile at his enthusiasm and nodded.

"_Yessssssssssssssssss_!" He cheered.

A tick appeared on her forehead. He couldn't have forgotten about their talk from before. ...Could he…?

"You..._idiot._" She growled.

Naruto immediately froze, his arm still raised in the air, another cheer halfway out of his mouth.

"I..._told you. I specifically told you! _That we couldn't have kids anytime soon!" She shouted.

"Uh...why…?"

She face-palmed. _Of course _he forgot.

"I need to finish my medical training with Tsunade-sama!" Sakura screamed at his face.

Naruto winced at her volume then grinned. "It's fine, Sakura-chan! I'll take care of our kid!"

"_WHILE YOU'RE BEING THE HOKAGE?!" _

He backed away, holding his hands in the air. "Or ya know, Ino and Shikamaru...could babysit our kid…" He whimpered.

Sakura moaned. She couldn't handle this kind of stress, not when she was now..._pregnant_. And at the _same time as Ino. _Her best friend was going to go _crazy. _Demanding to go shopping for baby stuff already.

"Naruto, hold me." She commanded.

"...Wha-"

"_Now!_" She snapped.

And he silently obeyed, gathering her in his arms and holding her tight. She let out her breath and relaxed against his chest.

"You better get ready for my mood swings." She spoke into his shirt, and he gulped. _He still wasn't used to her regular mood swings. _

"...H-Hai…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did ya like it?!**


	17. Nighttime In the Uzumaki Household

**A/N: perhaps...a sequel to Mornings? A **_**really short **_**sequel.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Bedtime<span>

"BEDTIME!" Naruto barked and grabbed his twins under each arm. They wiggled around, trying to escape.

"5 MORE MINUTES!" They both shouted.

"You said that 5 minutes ago!" Naruto shouted back.

"NOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!" Their screams faded as Naruto went upstairs.

"I'm coming for you next, Sayu!" He shouted from the bathroom.

Sayuri groaned and buried her face in her book.

Sakura smirked. "Better go before he comes." She spoke without looking up from her medical book.

* * *

><p>Naruto had finished making sure the twins brushed their teeth and tucked them into bed. Until Minato jumped up and ran into Keiichi's bed.<p>

Naruto sighed. "I don't know why we even _bother _to have two beds for you guys." He kissed them goodnight as they giggled and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"SAYU!" Naruto grinned at his eldest, showing all his teeth. "Beeeedtimmeee!" He sang.<p>

"Daaad! It's only 10:35! Come on! 30 more minutes!" Sayuri begged.

Naruto gasped. "_Already_?! We're late! You were suppose to be in by 10:30!"

Sakura rolled her eyes from behind her book.

Naruto came over and picked the girl up. "We're late!" He screeched.

"_DAAAD!" _Sayuri screamed. "30 more minutes! _PLEASE?!" _

"No." He said curtly. "Your mom and I need some _alone time._" He wiggled his eyebrows at Sakura who scoffed and hid her face behind her book.

Sayuri crinkled her nose. "...Never mind then. BUT I GET TO STAY UP UNTIL 11 TOMORROW."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, fine." And carried her upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, that was pretty short:/ The next chap will be longer! And I my thanks to give to: Doujin-Maker, CherryBlossom06501 (Glad I'm able to make your day a bit happier!XD), simplygone, and mashiro. for the review, favourite or follow!**


	18. Only One

Chapter 18: Only One

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura sighed at the familiar voice and slowly turned around.

The man jogged up to her, his blond hair windswept and messy. If such a guy had approached her when she was younger, she would definitely be _fawning _over him_. _But nowadays only one boy out there could make her blush and her heart race.

"Yes, Hibiki-san?" She forced a smile.

He smiled at her, a smile that would have made normal girls swoon, but simply made her miss a certain idiot.

"Let me take you out for lunch!"

She contemplated this silently. After all, how could she refuse a free lunch? No matter how irritating and _stubborn _this guy was.

"Okay." She shrugged. "Let me get my things."

Hibiki grinned. "I'll wait for you outside then."

* * *

><p>It had all started a few weeks ago, when Hibiki had come running into the hospital, demanding, no, <em>screaming<em> to know where his little brother was.

Sakura had approached him and softly asked him to lower his voice and had the nurse quickly tell him his brother's room.

He stared at her, unblinking. Even after he had received the information, he didn't move.

She looked at him worriedly and placed a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

He blinked rapidly. "F-Fine. Thank you." Then hastily left to see his brother.

A few days later, he had approached her while she was on her break and thrust a large bouquet of flowers in her face.

Sakura stared at them, bewildered.

Then he bowed. "I just wanted to apologize for my actions the other night."

She shook her head frantically. "N-No! That's completely alright. But...what are the flowers for?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

He straightened up and grinned. And she had to admit, it was a breathtaking smile.

"First of all, my name is Kaneshiro Hibiki." He stuck his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you."

Sakura blinked. "Uh...Haruno Sakura...the pleasure's all mine." She shook his hand.

"Sakura-san! I must admit, you certainly took my breath away that night." He grinned. "So, I've come back to steal your heart! I hope we get along well, because you'll be seeing me often." Then he kissed her hand and left. Leaving her speechless.

* * *

><p>"So, does he take you to places like this?" He gestured to the extravagant restaurant that Sakura had always yearned to go to.<p>

She smiled softly and shook her head. "Nah. He prefers places like Ichiraku's or the Barbeque House."

Hibiki grinned triumphantly. "I could _always _take you to places like this, Sakura-san."

"I'm good." She said, smiling cheekily.

Hibiki pouted.

She almost let out a moan and was _close _to taking back her words when she tasted the food.

"Why won't you tell me who he is?"

She swallowed her food and leaned back. "...Because I'm not entirely sure just exactly _who he is to me_."

Hibiki stared at her, confused.

Sakura laughed. "I know, I know. But he's coming back in two days time. I'm positive I'll know by then." She smiled softly. _Already two months_...she had missed him with a terrible ache. One that was both emotional _and_ physical.

Hibiki rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're still unsure of what he is to you, you know where to find me, Sakura-san." He winked at her.

Sakura sighed. _Here we go again_. She leaned forward, her elbows on the table.

"Look...Hibiki-san. I don't know how to say this...maybe I'll just say it like I have the past 10 times." She smiled at him. "You're just not my type." She said bluntly.

Hibiki winced and clutched his shirt over his heart. "Ouch...you sure know how to break a guy's heart."

Sakura sighed. "Don't I know it..." She said, thinking of all the times she had flat-out rejected Naruto.

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the gates with Ino by her side.<p>

"Two months, Ino, _two months_." She whispered, squeezing her friend's hand.

Ino winced. "Ow, ow, _ow_, Forehead!"

"Hmph." Hibiki grunted as he stood with his arms crossed.

Ino scowled at him. "And just _why_ are you here?" When she found out from Sakura that he had intentions to make her his girlfriend, she immediately disliked the guy, no matter how cute he was. _No one_ was going to ruin her plans for Forehead and Naruto to end up together.

"To finally find out who this guy is."

She scoffed. "You'll never win her heart."

"Who knows? I might win yours." He winked at the Yamanaka.

Ino growled, clenching her fists together. _Beyond_ ready to send this guy into space.

A sudden gasp from Sakura made her jerk her head around.

"I see him." Sakura said in a hushed tone, her eyes wide.

Ino squinted and sure enough, she saw the spiky mass of blond hair and that silly grin he always had on when he saw Sakura, and the two tall figures beside him, one with silver hair and the other with brown hair.

She opened her mouth to tell her friend to go meet him, when she did something unexpected, Sakura was always running towards him.

* * *

><p>He had gotten taller, she mused as she ran. And his hair was longer, but it suited him. He had <em>finally <em>gotten rid of that obnoxious orange, and was now sporting a sleeveless navy shirt with the pants that went along with the chūnin outfit.

Naruto's grin widened and he caught Sakura in his arms and lifted her in the air.

Kakashi's eye widened and Yamato's jaw dropped.

"Miss me much, Sakura-chan?" He grinned up at her, with the eyes and the smile she had so_ missed_.

She blushed. "...No."

He laughed and brought her down to hug her tight.

* * *

><p>Hibiki scowled as he saw the pinkette run into <em>Uzumaki Naruto's<em> arms. Who would have known?

Ino gave him a triumphant grin and stuck her tongue out at him.

"In your _face_! True love _always_ prevails!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! I sure enjoyed writing this one:]**


	19. Strawberry

Chapter 19: Strawberry

"Sakura-chan! Why are you so _late_?" Naruto whined.

"Finally!" Kiba shouted.

"N-Now, now, Kiba-kun," Hinata nervously smiled. "I'm sure S-Sakura-san has a-an explanation."

Ino glared at her friend. "Yeah, Forehead. Care to explain? We've been waiting in the sun! And it's _freaking_ hot!"

Sakura held up her hands. "Sorry! Since it's so '_freaking _hot' today, when I ran into Hibiki, he bought me some ice-cream. How could I resist free ice-cream?" She helplessly shrugged.

Naruto and Ino narrowed their eyes, while Tenten's eyes widened.

"Hibiki?! You ran into _Hibiki_?!" Tenten nearly screeched.

Sakura stared at her friend in surprise. "You know Hibiki?"

Tenten swooned into Neji's. "He's just the _tastiest_ boy alive in Konoha at the moment."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

Ino gagged. "And also a big player and a _creep_!"

"Sakura-chan! He bought you ice-cream?!" Naruto fumed.

Sakura raised a brow. _Oh, she could have fun with this. _

"Yup." She gave him a toothy grin. "And I gave some for him to try as well."

Naruto and Ino gasped.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Forehead!"

They both gasped in shock.

Sakura shrugged. "What?"

Naruto growled. Every since he heard from Ino about this _Kaneshiro Hibiki,_ he'd _hated_ him. He'd tried winning over Sakura during the months he was gone, and even if she rejected him, he was now _buying her ice cream_? HELL TO THE NO! That was _his thing!_

He stalked forward and grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and kissed her right on the mouth.

Their friend's jaws fell open. Even the stoic _Neji's._

They kissed for about a full 10 seconds before Naruto pulled back with a grin and licked his lips.

"Mmm...strawberry! My favourite." He winked at the unblinking girl.

Sakura stumbled backwards, covering her mouth with her hand.

"...Damn." Kiba broke the silence, his eyes wide.

"W-W-Wha-" Sakura stared at Naruto, then her cheeks turned scarlet. "_Not here_, you idiot!" She shouted and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying.

Their friends were still wide-eyed and they slowly backed away from the second Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Teehee:) **

**Thanks so much to: prithi 666, MegamaniacX, narusaku143, sundes2013, and narbig100 for the reviews, favourite or followwww**


	20. Family

Chapter 20: Family

Sakura eyes widened when there were three loud knocks at the door and sighed in relief when the little bundle in her arms didn't wake up.

Naruto quietly walked over to the door and opened it. A wide grin split his face as he welcomed in Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune and their little six-year old.

Sakura smiled at them all as they were removing their shoes. "Thanks for coming, please sit!"

"Glad you're finally home?" Kakashi gave her a one-eyed grin.

Sakura groaned. "_Yes_. I hated staying in that hospital."

Tsunade snorted. "And yet you work there." She walked over to their kitchen and looked around. "No sake, Sakura?"

Sakura scowled while Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Tsunade-sama!"

"Tch." Tsunade grumbled and walked over and sat down on their couch.

Obito toddled over to Sakura, a blush on his face accompanied by a wide grin. "Sakura!" He gleefully shouted.

Sakura's face lit up. "Hey, Obito-kun. I want you to meet someone!"

Obito's face crinkled in confusion.

She gestured for him to come closer and he peered over her arms at the baby."This is Sayuri-chan."

Obito stared at Sayuri's sleeping face in fascination.

"...Sayu...chan?"

Naruto chuckled and ruffled Obito's spiky mass of silver hair. "That's right. Sayu-chan."

Obito grinned. "Sayu-chan!"

Shizune came over and knelt down beside her son. "You're in charge of being her big brother, okay, Obito?"

He rapidly nodded his head. "I'm your nii-chan now, okay, Sayu-chan?"

They all burst out laughing as Sayuri burped in her sleep.

Tsunade grinned. "Somehow I get the feeling she'll be a lot like her knuckleheaded dad."

Naruto sat down beside Tsunade and crossed his arms. "No way! She'll get her smart mom's looks and brains!"

Shizune frowned. "Except for the hair."

Sakura gently stroked the tuft of hair on Sayuri's head. "Yeah...wonder where she got that from…" She murmured.

Naruto gasped. "Sakura-chan..._did you_…?" He stumbled back, a hand over his heart.

Sakura glared at him. "I would never!"

Naruto laughed. "I know, I know, I'm just joking. I know where her red hair comes from."

Sakura frowned. "Your side of the family?"

Kakashi smiled nostalgically. "Yup. The Uzumaki side."

Tsunade smirked. "It's from Uzumaki Kushina."

"Oh!" Sakura gasped and turned to Naruto. "Your mother?"

Naruto nodded, his smile sad. "Yeah…Ma's side of the family."

Tsunade chuckled and ruffled her practical grandson's hair. "You received Minato's looks but you've got Kushina's personality."

Naruto grinned. "So I've heard."

Sakura's eyes clouded over. "I wish I could have met your parents…"

"Kushina would have loved you, Sakura." Surprisingly, Kakashi spoke up. "You're a lot like her, you know?" He gave her a one-eyed smile. "Especially when you're mad. That's when you're _exactly_ like Kushina."

Tsunade burst out laughing. "That's true!"

Naruto shivered. "During the short time I met Kaa-chan...she scared the crap out of me while telling me one of her stories of beating up the boys when she was younger. That's how she got the nickname 'Red-Hot Habanero'."

Sakura laughed. "Shame that I don't beat up the boys, then I would be just like her!"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Y-Yeah...shame…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it!**


	21. Promise

**A/N: Many thanks to: Gamer AlchemistZ, aganovic, DarthMarek, NaruSaku1995, ecstacyharlot for reviewing, favouriting or following!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: Promise<span>

He grinned at her, that cheeky, whiskered grin she always loved, half obscured by the darkness.

"I'll bring him back this time." He gently stroked her cheek. "Even if I have to drag him back, I'll bring him home." He promised.

She glared at him, tears in her eyes. "What part of, 'I don't care anymore, just stay,' Do you _not _understand?"

He laughed out loud. "I _know_ you. You still care for him." He teased her, gently moving a strand of her long pink hair out of her face.

She slapped his hand. "I do not! Just leave him be! He's declared war on us." Her eyes lowered. "He's already too far away from us now..."

He frowned. "You can never be too far from people who care about you."

She fiercely wiped her tears away with her arm. "I...I just, don't _care _anymore! So don't go after him!"

"I told you...what kind of a Hokage can I be if I can't rescue a friend or keep a promise for that matter?" He gave her a sad smile.

"You'd _still _be an amazing Hokage! So don't do this!" She hissed.

Suddenly, a figure appeared beside her and she jumped in surprise. "Sai!"

Sai frowned at their blonde teammate. "Are you sure this is alright, Naruto? Going after...Sasuke? Even though Tsunade-sama forbade it?"

Naruto's grin disappeared. "I _have _to…" He whispered. "When I think about it," He hesitated. "when I think about how...if I had just _tried _connecting with him when we were younger, instead of being _jealous _all the time...I can't bear it. I _have _to save him." His face was set in determination.

"Just...take...care of Sakura for me. Okay?" He smiled sadly.

"_No_." She hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "_Don't you dare! _Not _right after you proposed!" _She screamed, tears running down her face. "Don't you dare leave me, Uzumaki Naruto!" She thumped her fists against his chest.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her in to hug her tight. "I'll be back before you know it. You won't even _miss _me." He whispered into her ear.

"At least, at the _very least_…" Sakura sobbed into his flak jacket. "take me with you."

He shook his head. "No _way_. Are you crazy? Not after what he did to you and Kakashi-sensei."

She wrapped her arms around him, he was set on retrieving Sasuke...there was _no _changing his mind.

"You better come back home. Back to the village. Back to _me_. Or I'm going to _kick _your ass." She mumbled and squeezed him tightly.

Naruto grinned. "You bet." He spoke into her hair, taking in her scent of vanilla shampoo. He was going to miss that.

* * *

><p>But when he didn't return soon, the days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months, and eventually, the months turned into a year. But she still did <em>not <em>lose faith. Sasuke may have been willing to kill her and Kakashi-sensei...but not Naruto. For he was the only one who could understand his pain. The one who relentlessly _never _gave up on him.

Juslike she did every evening after her shift at the hospital, she went over to the gates and waited for him.

Izumo and Kotetsu sighed when they saw the pinkette arrive, like she did, _every day_.

Surprisingly, she was accompanied by Tsunade this time. Ino and the others had come to her, begging her to try and talk some sense into Sakura.

No one, had been able to convince her, that Naruto had failed his mission. All of her friends had tried to tell her, but she flat-out refused to even _listen_. They had tried to get her to move on, but to no avail.

Tsunade was here to try one more time.

Sakura sat down on the bench and gestured for her teacher to sit.

They sat in silence, with Sakura watching the gates, her gaze never drifting anywhere else, and Tsunade watching her.

And this _hurt _Tsunade. It hurt her to see her student like this. And it hurt her to know that Naruto...was no longer in their world.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned to look at Tsunade.

"Yes?"

"He's not coming back." She said bluntly.

Sakura blinked at her teacher, and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Shishou. He will. He _promised_ me. And you know how he _never _goes back on his word." She lightly chuckled.

Tsunade looked at her student, almost begging her. "Sakura..._please_. It pains me to see you like this!"

"Then don't!" Sakura yelled suddenly. "Don't..._say things like that_." She lowered her head and her hands began wringing themselves. "..._Please." _Her voice trembled. "Don't ever say something like that, Shishou...People have said it to me..._so many times_. I can't...bear to hear it once more…" She sobbed.

Tsunade grabbed her student and pulled her in to hug her. She lay her chin on top of Sakura's head and sighed.

"You are _so brave_, Sakura. You know?"

Sakura let out a wail and hugged her teacher tightly. Gripping the back of Tsunade's green haori, she cried her eyes out.

"A _year, _Tsunade-sama! A year!" She sobbed.

Tsunade shut her eyes and rocked back and forth with the girl.

"I know...I know...just let it out, Sakura...Let it _all _out." She soothingly rubbed the girl's back, tears falling from her own eyes.

_Rokudaime Hokage...How could you leave that behind, Naruto? How could you leave...Sakura behind?_

They stayed like that, until night fell, with Teacher and Student.


	22. Our Special Place

Chapter 22: Our Special Place

Sakura looked down at her clipboard then back up to Rin, the new nurse in training. "Okay, can you take care of the patient who's next on the list? I'll watch over-" She was interrupted when something grabbed her arm and yanked her away.

"Wha-Naruto!" She said in surprise.

"You're _late_!" He growled.

She stared at him. "Late?"

"For our date!"

She blinked.

He stared at her. "You forgot." He stated.

"I-I'm sorry! Things just suddenly got so hectic!" She stammered.

He sighed. "'ll just wait for you outside then. Come out when you're done."

Sakura gave him an apologetic stare. "Sorry…"

He harumphed, but gave her a small smile.

The other nurse beside her giggled and snatched Sakura's clipboard away.

"M-Miya-san!" Sakura exclaimed, staring at the older nurse. "Wha-"

Miya nudged Sakura with her shoulder and smiled. "_Go_, Sakura-chan. Rin-chan and I can handle things from here on."

Rin nodded frantically. "Y-Yes! Although, I'm still learning, I'm certain Miya-san and I can take care of everything! So please, go enjoy your date!"

Sakura stared at her co-workers, her heart swelling. "B-But-"

"No buts! Take her, Naruto-kun!" Miya winked at Sakura.

Sakura blushed and bowed. Before Naruto grinned, thanking them both and led her out of the hospital by her hand.

* * *

><p>"Naruto...where are we going?" Sakura asked a few minutes later, confused. She was <em>sure <em>that their date was to go to Ichiraku's tonight...but he was heading towards the Hokage monuments.

"Someplace special first."

He stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up the mountain and bowed.

"Ladies first." He gestured for her to go up, grinning.

Sakura rolled her eyes but began to climb the steps.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the top, Sakura looked around. "Now what?"<p>

He led her over to a bench. "Now we sit, it's almost time!"

"For what?" She sat and gave him a confused look.

He gave her a mysterious smile. "For the magic."

She stared at him. Giving him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

Naruto pointed towards the west. "Look!"

She rolled her eyes but turned her head, and her breath was taken away.

It _was _magical. The sun could be seen setting through the clouds, and it painted the sky as a beautiful array of red, orange and pink.

"..._Wow__._" She whispered.

Naruto nodded, smiling. "I know right? I used to come here a lot. It's my special place. But now...it's _ours_."

Sakura smiled back, blushing lightly and she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. She wished that she could stay in this moment _forever_.

But the sun eventually began to sink into the horizon, it's rays peeking out from the clouds and hitting Sakura in the face. She raised an arm to block the ray, not wanting to miss this.

And in a flash, the moment disappeared and the sky began to darken.

"...Wow. That...was _amazing_, Naruto." Sakura breathed. "Thank you."

"It's our special place." He grinned. "So!" He jumped up excitedly. "Ichiraku time?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me knooww:)**


	23. Wedding

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Things have been crazy with school starting and whatnot D: Anyways, here you go! Enjoyyyy**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23: Wedding Day<span>

"I'll be your lover and your friend. I'll be with you thick and thin,"

Sakura could faintly hear him talking, but she was mesmerized in his eyes. Just as she always had been. Her breath taken away by the absolute _clear, _crystal blue.

"and I'll _definitely _love you until you're old and wrinkly, Sakura-chan."

Laughter rippled throughout the church. But she was barely paying any attention.

Naruto smirked as her face carried the same dazed look as it had for the last few minutes. "_Sakura-chan_," He whispered. "your turn."

She blinked, snapped out of her stupor. "I-I do!" She hastily shouted.

The church burst into laughter.

Naruto smiled and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I'm flattered that you think my eyes are so _pretty_ to look at, but it's your turn for the vows, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed fiercely. "S-Shut up." She hissed and took a deep breath. "Naruto…I swear that…"

* * *

><p>The priest was saying something, he knew it, but he was caught up in Sakura to even pay attention. She looked <em>stunning<em>, _gorgeous_, _amazing_, _beautiful_, no, screw it. No words could describe her. It impossible to describe how she looked in the strapless, white, flowing dress that fit her figure _perfectly_.

"You may now kiss the bride." He could vaguely hear the priest saying.

"…_Naruto_." Sakura hissed a few moments later.

He blinked a couple times. "Huh?"

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest repeated, smiling at the two. The guests chuckled.

"Oh," He gave her a silly grin. "sorry, just admiring."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm _flattered_."

Naruto grinned. "Ready to start a life with me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura scoffed. "Since when can't I handle Uzumaki Naruto?"

He laughed. "True."

"Just _kiss _already!" Ino stood up and shouted at them, a wide grin on her face.

Sakura blushed. "I-Ino-Pig..." She growled softly.

Naruto gently lifted her chin and stared at her blinking emerald eyes.

"I love you, Haruno Sakura." He murmured.

She scowled. "Baka. It's _Uzumaki _Sakura now."

He laughed "My bad."

Then he leaned in and kissed her, and the entire church erupted in cheers and clapping.

* * *

><p>Ino grabbed Sakura in for a tight hug. "Congratulations, Forehead." She whispered into her friend's ear, her grin contagious.<p>

Sakura hugged her friend back. "You too, Ino-Pig."

Then Tenten came running over and tackled them both, nearly sending them all to the ground.

"_MY GIRLS ARE MARRIED!" _Tenten wailed, tears streaming down her face.

Sakura laughed and hugged her friends.

Hinata approached the three, a smile on her face. "C-Congratulations, Sakura-san!"

Sakura gave the Hyuuga a big smile. "Thanks, Hinata!" Then she gave her an evil grin. "You're next."

Hinata promptly blushed and lifted her hands to hide her face as her friends laughed.

* * *

><p>Kiba came over and slapped Naruto's back. "<em>Finally <em>married, eh, Naruto?"

Naruto growled. "You make it sound as if _you're _already married, Kiba."

Kiba coughed. "I'm just saying, you've been after Sakura _forever._ And now you've finally got her!"

"I've _always _had her." Naruto scoffed.

Kiba burst out laughing just as Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Lee and Neji approached him.

They all took turns slapping him on the back and giving their congratulations.

Naruto winced as Lee was the last one to slap him.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun! I know you'll treat Sakura-san _very _well!" Lee grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Will do, Lee-san," Naruto smiled. "will do."

* * *

><p>Ino smirked as she saw Sakura and Naruto in the middle of the dance floor. Just as they had been 15 minutes ago, talking quietly to each other, the occasional giggle coming from Sakura.<p>

Tenten sighed, resting her cheek on her hand. "They're _so _in love…" She said wistfully.

Ino smirked at her friend. "How's your relationship with Neji?"

Tenten scowled. "Not even close to Naruto and Sakura's." Then a thoughtful look came over her face. "Well, closer to yours and Shikamaru's though."

Ino scoffed, crossing her arms. "We're _very _lovey-dovey, thank you!"

Tenten waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, you know what I mean."

* * *

><p>As it was nearing midnight, the guests slowly trickled out, giving their congratulations and their thanks, until it was just the Konoha 11, Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune remaining.<p>

And of course, Tsunade had hoarded _all _the alcohol and was passed out, slumped on the table. While Kakashi and Shizune were talking at their table, taking small sips of their wine.

Surprisingly, Shino was quietly talking with _Hyuuga Hanabi _at the buffet table.

And the respective couples of the Konoha 11 had split up and were dancing on the dance floor.

Ino had seen Kiba and Hinata dancing and _demanded _that Shikamaru dance with her. He had muttered 'troublesome' but complied to her wishes.

Tenten dragged Neji to the dancefloor after seeing Ino drag Shikamaru out.

Lee, Sai and Chouji were at their table, and Lee and Sai were watching with amazement as they watched Chouji stuff himself with countless plates of food.

* * *

><p>"How are you enjoying yourself, <em>Uzumaki <em>Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly.

"It's not bad." She smiled and leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

"_Not bad?_" He echoed, a look of disbelief on his face.

She laughed. "I'm joking. It's the most _amazing _night I've ever had."

Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "Me too." He mumbled against them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Regarding the Guest's request about writing more stories with Hibiki, I'll try my best:) I actually was thinking of writing more with him as well xD. **

**And thanks to: Hanmac, Nightly wonder, anamaniac0, Darthmarek, esker, Sdkakuzu01, theblogger, toshiro and sakura 4 ever, Cheshirette, TemplarWarden for reviewing, favouriting or following!:)**


	24. Go Out With Me!

**A/N: My second favourite one to write and the longest yet! Enjoy!:D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24: Go Out With Me!<span>

**12 Years Old:**

Naruto ran after a pink-headed girl, dodging villager after villager.

"Ne, Sakura-chaaan! Go out with me!" He shouted once he reached her side.

Sakura groaned. He had been following her _everywhere _for the past 30 minutes!

"For the _last time,_" She said exasperatedly, turning around. "_NO_! And besides," She folded her arms and turned her chin up. "_Sasuke-kun_'s the only one for me."

Naruto frowned. _Stupid Teme!_

* * *

><p><strong>13 Years Old:<strong>

Naruto raced over to Sakura, a wide grin on his face.

_'Today! Today would be the day.'_ He thought excitedly.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" He sang. "Go-"

"No."

His jaw dropped. "You didn't even know what I-"

"No."

"B-"

"_NO._"

Naruto pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Years Old (After the Timeskip):<strong>

Naruto grinned and waved at Sakura from Ichiraku's.

She was still in shock from seeing Naruto after 3 years. He had grown _so much._ And those 3 years, had done him _well. _But she was never going to admit that.

"Did you miss me, Sakura-chan?" He teased as she sat down beside him.

Sakura scoffed. "As if. I didn't even _notice_."

Naruto nudged her with his elbow. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Just admit it!"

She crossed her arms, and turned her head the other way. "I did _not_ miss you, Uzumaki Naruto."

He scrunched his face in displeasure. "Well, _I _missed you, Haruno Sakura." He muttered.

Sakura stifled a laugh and a light blush came over her features.

His face lit up a moment later with an idea. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Let's go on a date!"

She turned back to look at him and contemplated silently. She _could _tease him for a while.

"Hmm...maybe another time." She winked.

He gaped at her. "_Seriously_?"

She laughed. "You _wish_."

* * *

><p><strong>16 Years Old:<strong>

Naruto wildly shook his head, spraying water on both Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hey! Naruto!" Sakura growled.

"Oi, oi…" Kakashi looked up from his book, mild annoyance detectable in his voice.

"Sorry!" Naruto laughed.

"You've become more like a _dog_." Sakura teased.

Naruto pouted. "Pass me a towel, Sakura-chan!"

"Get it yourself." She curtly answered, tending to the campfire.

"Saaaaaakuraaaa-chaaaaaaaaaan! Toooooowel!" He howled.

Kakashi winced at the volume. "Sakura. _Please_."

Sakura groaned and reluctantly stood up, grabbing a towel.

They were setting up camp for the night, and Naruto had decided to go for a swim in the river. He was standing in the water, with his pants rolled up to his knees and his shirt discarded.

She tried not to look at his slim but muscular body. _Oh yes. Those two years had done him well._ _Very well._But she would _NEVER _admit that out loud. Who knew that the day would come when _Haruno Sakura_ admitted that Uzumaki Naruto looked _good _under his shirt.

Sakura threw the towel at his face. "There." She scowled.

He caught it and grinned at her. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

"Hmph."

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called just as she turned around.

"Go out with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She smiled and pretended to think about it. "Hmm…"

Kakashi sighed. This was practically a daily occurrence ever since he had returned.

"How about..."

Naruto looked at Sakura with a hopeful look on his face.

"…Nah. I'll pass." She grinned and skipped away.

Naruto groaned as a Kakashi chuckled behind his book. He _hated _it when she teased him!

* * *

><p><strong>17 Years Old:<strong>

Naruto gently nudged Sakura's leg with his.

She turned to look at him from watching the fading sun. "What?"

It had become a daily habit of theirs to come up to the Hokage monuments and watch the sun set. But this time, they had invited their friends, but Lee, Choji and Sai declined when they found out that they were the only single ones going.

Kiba and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru and Tenten and Neji were scattered around, either sitting on the ground, or on the other benches.

"We're also the only single ones here." He whispered.

Sakura blushed, grateful for the disappearing light. "...Now that you mention it…" She laughed nervously.

Naruto smirked. "Don't worry. I won't ask. I've learned my lesson." He slung an arm around her. "Just…_friends, _right?"

She didn't know why, but her heart fell. "R-Right…"

Ino rolled her eyes as she watched Naruto put his arm around her.

"Just friends, my ass." She muttered.

"Hm?" Shikamaru murmured against her hair.

"Oh nothing, just watching two of our idiot friends." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Just when the sun was about to completely set, and the bright glow of the moon was rising in the sky, Ino sent a look to Tenten and Hinata who grinned and nodded.<p>

They all stood up at the same time, and grabbed their boyfriend's arms.

"Sakura! Naruto! We'll be going first!" Ino sang. "Byeeee!"

"Eh?" Kiba looked at Hinata, with a confused look. "We ar-"

Hinata gripped his arm tight, cutting him off. "Yes. Let's go, Kiba-kun." She gave him a big smile as she was cutting the circulation off in his arm.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Ino dragged him off the mountain, muttering 'troublesome'.

Tenten waved cheerfully and left with the ever so stoic Neji.

The silence stretched after they all left, and Sakura groaned, planting her face in her hands.

"Well then…let's stay and watch the moon rise, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura blushed. "Y-Yeah…okay." She was _alone _with Naruto! Her friends _totally _planned this!

* * *

><p><strong>18 Years Old:<strong>

It had been a year since that evening, and true to his word, Naruto had never asked Sakura out again. They were closer than ever, but he never again made a move on her.

She was growing angry and impatient every time she saw him. She didn't think that he would _actually _stop asking!

Sakura eventually approached Ino hesitantly, and Ino's reaction was _not _what she was expecting.

* * *

><p>Ino groaned out loud. "<em>FINALLY!<em>"

Sakura stared at her. "'_Finally_?'" She echoed.

"Yes!" Ino threw her hands up. "We've been waiting _forever!" _

Sakura raised a brow. "'_We'_?"

"Just nearly _all _of Konoha."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Pig. I've got bigger things to worry about than satisfying _all _of Konoha."

Ino patted Sakura's back. "Don't worry about it. He's been chasing after you _forever_. He might just be trying something new."

Sakura sighed "I hope."

* * *

><p>That night, when they were having dinner at Ichiraku's, Sakura hadn't been able to focus at <em>all <em>that evening. And she hadn't even touched her ramen.

"Naruto."

Naruto slammed his 5th bowl of ramen down and looked at her. "Yeah?" Then his eyes widened. "Whoa! You haven't eaten at _all, _Sakura-chan!"

"Do you like Hinata?"

He stared at her. "Huh_?"_

"Or is it Ino? Or Tenten?" She demanded.

He raised his hands. "Whoa, whoa, _wait_. What are you talking about?" He gave her a weird look. "Hinata's _Kiba's _girl, and everyone knows that Ino's got it for Shikamaru, while Tenten and Neji are _practically_ a thing."

Sakura's eyes were wide. "Wow. You know a lot."

Naruto scoffed. "Course I do!"

She hesitated. _Was she going to regret this?_ _Oh, screw it!_

"Then…why'd you stop?"

He gave her a confused look. "Stop what?"

"…Asking me." She muttered.

"Asking you…what?"

She groaned. "Asking me out, you idiot!" She shouted.

He stared at her. _Oh crap._

"…Sakura-chan…"

A wide grin broke out on his face. "You wanted me to continue asking?"

She blushed fiercely. "…I didn't think you would _actually _stop…"

Naruto burst out laughing.

She slapped his arm. "Don't laugh, idiot! This is embarrassing for me!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped out, between his laughs.

"Forget it." She muttered and began to get off her stool, when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

She turned her head to tell him to let go, when she was startled by the serious look on his face.

"Sakura-chan…do…you _like me_?" His voice was quiet.

"I…I," She stammered.

Her looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"…Yeah…I-I think I do…" She quietly spoke and lowered her face to hide her blush.

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Sakura-chan…do you...wanna be my girlfriend?" He murmured.

Her blush deepened as he leaned in closer to her mouth. "B-Bak-" Then he cut her off with a soft kiss, which she returned a moment later.


End file.
